Triple Triad
by Marree
Summary: Just read, its cute and funny. Go on. I'll count 2 three, then u click, okay? 1, 2, 3. You're still here? Go on, click the link and read. I dare you o^-^o.


Triple Triad  
by Mariye  
  
------  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, I own nothing here.  
  
------  
  
The Queen of Cards walks into Quistis's classroom with a small   
cardboard box. Squall, Quistis, Raijin, Fujin, Seifer, Rinoa, Zell,  
Selphie, Irvine, Cid, Edea, MiniMog and Puu are there waiting.  
  
Queen of Cards: I have a fresh delivery of new cards from my father.  
I hope you all like them. I arranged it so you can each have a copy  
of your own card, since you helped me on my quest.  
  
Zell: Coolio, hand it over. [He snatches the box and rips it open.   
He sits down and starts handing them out.]  
Squall!   
Raijin and Fujin!  
Annoying Dude I hate!  
  
Seifer: [comes over and takes his card.] Yeah, I love you two Chicken  
Wuss.  
  
Zell: [sticks out his tongue and resumes his duty.] Rinoa!  
Selphie!  
MiniMog!  
Matron!  
Me!  
Irvine!  
Puu!  
  
Cid: What about me?  
  
Zell: Nope, nothin Sir.  
  
Cid: Great! So the mutated cat with a pink ping pong ball on a stick   
that pokes out of its head and a teletubbie alien get a card but I  
don't? What's wrong here? I mean, give me a break!  
  
Edea: Now dear. Calm down. You never really did fight, did you?  
  
Cid: No...  
  
Seifer: [whispers to Raijin and Fujin] Yeah, he's to old and fat.   
Besides, remember how he was even crying after Garden was attacked?  
  
Raijin: How did you know that? You were with the Sorceress, I mean  
Matron then, ya know.  
  
Seifer: Please, I'm a knight, give me some credit.  
  
Edea: Only fighters get cards. You know that.  
  
Cid: ::sigh:: Alright. [him and Edea walk out.]  
  
Fujin: RAGE!  
  
Raijin: Hey, I'm not happy with this either, ya know? I mean, if   
Seifer gets his own card, then so should we.  
  
Fujin: AFFIRMATIVE.  
  
Seifer: Well, but I'm intricate to the story.  
  
Raijin: Yeah, its probably because you're really Edea and Cid's love  
child.  
  
Seifer: WHAT?!?!  
  
Fujin: STRIKE.  
  
Raijin: Good idea. Seifer, until we each get our own card, Fuj and I  
are on strike ya know. No more Disciplinary Committee for us. [Fujin  
and Raijin start to walk out.] Hey Fuj, give me the card, okay? I   
mean, there only was one in the box ya know, and we are supposed to  
get our own card...  
  
Fujin: MINE. [she kicks Raijin in the leg]  
  
Raijin: Ow ow ow ow ow. But you don't even play Triple Triad!  
  
Fujin: STILL. [they walk out. actually, Fujin walks, Raijin hobbles.]  
  
Selphie: OOOOOOO! Mini Mog and Puu are so cute! I wanna hug 'em and  
love 'em up! [Puu and Mini Mog look at each other in terror. Puu  
calls over his spaceship.]  
  
Puu: Come Mog, bring elixer too. [hops in the spaceship. Mini Mog   
steals an elixer from Zell and boards. They fly off with Selphie   
running after them.]  
  
Irvine: Oooo, Quistis, may I say you look fly in that picture girl.  
  
Quistis: Talk to the hand. [walks over to Seifer.] Want to exchange  
cards?   
  
Seifer: Sure. Wanna come help me with recruit 2 new Disciplinary  
Committee members?  
  
Quistis: Sure.  
  
Zell: Awwww, how sweet.   
  
Irvine: So, Queenie, what are you doing tonight?  
  
Queen of Cards: Umm, washing my hair?  
  
Irvine: Sounds like fun, can I help? [raises his eyebrows and smiles.]  
  
Queen of Cards: Get away from me Perv. [takes out mace and sprays him,  
then walks out.]  
  
Irvine: Ah, I'm in love. [walks out after her.]  
  
[Seifer walks back in with Quistis and Selphie trailing behind him.]  
  
Seifer: Great, where's Kinneas?  
  
Rinoa: He just ran out. He's in love again.  
  
Squall: He's probably in the Infirmary again though. He was maced in   
the face again.  
  
Seifer: Nah, hey Chicken Wuss, want a job?  
  
Zell: Doing what?  
  
Seifer: Filling in for Raijin. Selphie's takin care of Fujin's spot.  
  
Selphie: AFFIRMATIVE. hehe  
  
Zell: Do I have to say ya know?  
  
Seifer: Nah.  
  
Zell: Sure.  
  
Seifer: Okay, Quistis and I are going to dinner in Balamb, so you two  
patrol the halls.  
  
Zell: Sure. [they all walk out]  
  
Rinoa: Squally? Can we exchange cards like Seifer and Quistis did?  
  
Squall: Sure, but I may have to fight Seifer for Quistis's. Same for  
you when you try for Seifer's card.  
  
Rinoa: [hits Squall] I MEANT that we should exchange cards with each  
other!  
  
Squall: Rinoa! I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment!  
  
Rinoa: GIMME YOUR CARD!  
  
[Raijin and Fujin start marching past the door]  
  
Raijin: 1 2 3 4  
Seifer's card policy has got to go.  
5 6 7 8  
we don't want to share ya know?  
  
Fujin: SEE? WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO SUFFER AND SHARE A CARD WITH THIS   
DOOFUS?  
  
Squall: Rinoa! No!   
  
[Zell and Selphie stand outside the door.]  
  
Zell: Sorry, we have to break up all riots.  
  
Selphie: STOP.  
  
[Fujin and Raijin stare at each other.]  
  
Raijin and Fujin: LINE CROSSERS! ATTACK!   
  
[the four fight, and Fujin and Raijin come out unhurt.]  
  
Zell: [weakly] Maybe they each do deserve their own card...  
  
Rinoa: [walks over for a closer look.] Are you two alright?  
  
Squall: [sees his oportunity and runs.] C-ya! Everyone outta my way!  
Commander's orders!  
  
Rinoa: Get back here! [runs after him.]  
  
------  
  
[the end]  



End file.
